Vies parallèles
by EleaDeLune
Summary: Parker a l’occasion d’entrevoir ses vies parallèles, vies qu’elle aurait vécue en ayant fait d’autres choix…
1. Partie 1

Série : le Caméléon (Pretender)

Genre : Fantastique, Science Fiction  
Résumé : Parker a l'occasion d'entrevoir ses vies parallèles, vies qu'elle aurait vécue en ayant fait d'autres choix…

Disclaimer : Certains personnages de cette fanfiction sont ma propriété, merci de m'avertir avant de les utiliser. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je fais, seul votre plaisir est ma récompense, alors pensez aux reviews… Merci…

Note de l'auteur : L'idée de départ est un peu compliquée… elle est basée sur des bouquins que j'ai lus… je voulais faire quelque chose de sérieux, mais la fin m'a échappé et on retombe sur le schéma traditionnel des fics du Pretender… désolée… Pour ceux qui connaissent mon style, j'ai fait un effort pour les shippers…

Bonne lecture… !

.oOoOo.

**.Vies parallèles.**

- Vous allez bien Mademoiselle Parker ?

À merveille. Elle venait d'avoir droit à une humiliation de Raines devant Lyle. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'il l'empêchait de lui foutre son Smith & Wesson contre la tempe et d'appuyer sur la détente.  
Elle était dans son bureau. Une dure journée l'avait lessivé. Elle était assise sur son bureau et se massait les tempes.  
Dr Spock était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce. Il avait un regard de… de compassion, oui c'était ça. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble qui renfermait la boisson qui la revigorait.

- Sydney… je vais bien je vous assure. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Vous me connaissez, je vais bien… !

Sydney resta sceptique. Il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. Depuis quelques semaines la vie au Centre était dure. Plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà – ce qui était difficilement imaginable.  
Mademoiselle Parker sortit une bouteille de liquide ambré. Sydney secoua la tête. Elle ne devrait pas. Elle buvait de plus en plus. Pour oublier, sans doute. Raines avait assuré que des têtes allaient tomber. Celle de Parker était dans sa ligne de mire. Tous les jours, l'emphysémateux et Lyle se relayaient pour l'humilier, la pousser à bout.  
Tandis que Parker se servait un verre de whisky, le psychiatre essaya encore une fois de la convaincre.

- Vous devriez prendre quelques jours de vacances Mademoiselle Parker… loin de… loin d'ici, du Centre… contrairement à ce que vous pensez ce n'est pas une faiblesse que de prendre du repos…

Blablabla… depuis quelques jours, le même sermon de Sydney lui revenait aux oreilles. Il était hors de question qu'elle fuit. Si elle partait, elle s'avouait vaincue. Si elle était vaincue, son frère gagnait, ce qui n'était même pas dans l'ordre du possible pour Parker.  
Elle s'affala sur son sofa et avala une première gorgée du liquide. Sydney continuait.

- Je vous le redemande en tant qu'ami. Sachez vous arrêter tant qu'il est temps… faites le bon choix mademoiselle Parker… vous savez que Jarod..  
- Ne me parlez pas de lui ! le coupa-t-elle, qu'il reste où il est et qu'il me laisse tranquille.

La journée avait été dure. Parker s'était à nouveau lancée à la poursuite de Jarod comme bien des fois depuis son évasion. Mais cet après-midi, il lui avait magistralement échappé, sous les yeux critiques de Raines. Jarod ne lui avait pas laissé de mot, d'énigme ou de piste à suivre. Il s'était tout bonnement enfui comme le ferait d'ordinaire un fugitif en cavale. Mais il n'était pas ordinaire, et cette remise en place par Raines avait fini de mettre Parker sur les nerfs. La fin de journée était dure et la soirée serait pénible pour Parker, Sydney le savait. Comme elle lui avait fait remarqué, il la connaissait. Et cette mine n'était pas réjouissante, elle inquiétait même le psychiatre.

Parker se leva péniblement de son sofa et pris doucement Sydney par le bras.

- C'est bon Sydney, je vais bien… vous avez raison je dois me reposer, ce que je m'apprête à faire, alors rentrez chez vous, faites vous couler un bain, attaquez vous au dernier bouquin de Freud… mais laissez moi seule…

Elle poussa la porte et se rassit sur le sofa.

« Me reposer… » murmura-t-elle pour elle, elle retira ses bottes italiennes et allongea ses longues jambes. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Puis elle se redressa et but d'une traite son verre. Elle se leva et se resservit un verre. Elle marchait, les pieds nus sur les dalles froides de son bureau. Elle faisait les cent pas. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque, elle était tendue. Devait-elle prendre des vacances ? Non, ça aurait été perdre la face. Elle but une gorgée de whisky. « Plutôt mourir… ».

- Non. Pas tout de suite…

Parker se retourna brusquement. Elle eut le réflexe de porter sa main à son holster mais celui-ci était vide. Son arme se trouvait à quelques pas à sa gauche sur la table jouxtant le sofa.  
Dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, se tenait un homme, plutôt grand, coiffé d'un chapeau noir. Il était appuyé contre le cadre et regardait Parker en souriant. On ne voyait de lui que le bas de son visage, le haut était caché par l'obscurité et son chapeau.

Parker ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait même jamais vu. Si c'était un nouveau monstre du Centre ou un nouvel allié de son psychopathe de frère, elle torturerait Broots de ses mains pour ne pas l'en avoir informée.

Son verre à la main, elle le toisait. Lui ne bougeait pas, il l'observait également. S'ils restaient ainsi tous les deux, rien n'aurait avancé. Parker, les idées quelque peu embrumées par l'alcool, demanda :

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? et que voulez-vous ?

L'homme s'approcha doucement, et retira son chapeau. Parker put voir ses yeux. Ils n'étaient en rien menaçants, mais pouvait-elle faire confiance à une apparence ?

- Je suis un des Maîtres du Temps. Et je viens vous aider…

Parker resta quelques secondes immobile puis éclata de rire. Cette fois elle était fixée, l'alcool était aussi hallucinogène ! Quand elle eut fini de rire, elle essaya de se reprendre. Elle avala à nouveau une gorgée et repris :

- Eh bien môsieur Maître du temps que puis-je pour vous… ?

Elle était ivre et était persuadée d'être victime d'hallucination. Autant s'en amuser, c'était tellement rare au Centre…

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, lui prit son verre malgré la résistance qu'elle y mettait, et vida son contenu. Elle le regarda ahurie. Il venait de commettre un crime. Un Bourbon douze ans d'âge ne se jetait pas comme ça.

En réponse à ce regard, l'homme soupira ; son travail promettait d'être plus difficile que prévu.

Il posa son chapeau sur le bureau de Parker. Premier objectif, la dessaouler. Il se posta face à elle. Paume vers elle, il dessina de sa main droite un arc de cercle de gauche à droite. Parker suivit, hébétée, ce geste. Quand il eut terminé ce mouvement, Parker le toisa à nouveau.

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

L'homme, satisfait, remit son chapeau de feutre.

- Je me présente, je suis un Maître du temps, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Parker leva un sourcil. Soit elle délirait et elle était folle, soit c'était l'homme qui était devant elle qui l'était.

- Mais bien sûr… vous savez, je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à passer tous les contrôles du Centre, mais là, je suis pas d'humeur à deviner… donc je vais appeler Sam pour qu'il vous ramène…

- On m'avait dit que ça allait être difficile mais c'est mon travail donc…

Parker était redevenue complètement sobre, comme par enchantement après qu'il ait passé sa paume devant ses yeux. Elle n'était pas d'humeur mais ce gars l'intriguait. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était Jarod qui l'avait envoyé pour lui transmettre un message voire une devinette…

- Bon ok… reprenons calmement… que faites vous ici ?  
- On m'a envoyé pour vous aider…  
- Alors vous êtes un ange ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-elle entre cynisme et amusement.  
- Non je suis un Maître du temps, insista l'homme.

Les meilleures plaisanteries sont les plus courtes se dit-elle, et celle-ci commençait à être longue.

- Je suis donc un Maître du Temps, reprit-il. Je contrôle le Temps. Le Présent, le Passé et l'Avenir, mais aussi les vies parallèles…

Les vies parallèles ? Elle nageait en pleine science fiction ! A son rire, vite contenu, l'homme au chapeau s'expliqua.

- Tout au long de notre vie, nous faisons des choix. Des plus futiles aux plus importants. À chaque choix, vous choisissez donc un chemin à la place des autres qui s'offraient à vous. Vous vivez actuellement dans ce monde, celui où vous avez fait ces choix, dans une réalité construite de ces différents chemins empruntés.

Il fit une pause pour s'assurer que Parker suivait.

- Le Temps ou la Réalité si vous voulez, est donc découpé en une infinité d'autres mondes, ceux qui auraient existé si vous aviez choisi d'autres chemins. C'est un peu comme si la réalité dans laquelle vous vivez était recouverte d'une infinité d'autres mondes propres à chaque personne. Ce sont les vies qui se sont construites, basées sur les choix que vous avez faits. Vos vies parallèles, qui ont suivi les autres chemins que vous auriez pu prendre.

Ce gars s'était trompé de cible. C'était Broots qui s'intéressait à la science fiction, c'était Sydney qui étudiait la personnalité psychologique de chacun, c'était Jarod qui était prêt à croire l'impossible. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce charlatan perdait son temps. Le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air persuadé de ce qu'il disait…

- Excusez moi… mais je ne crois pas à… à ce genre de choses assez bizarres…

Il soupira à nouveau et reproduit le même mouvement, paume vers l'extérieur. Parker s'inquiéta.

- Observez…  
- Observez quoi ? murmura-t-elle.  
- Votre pendule…

Elle se pencha vers l'horloge qui était clouée au mur. Elle ne vit rien tout de suite. L'homme l'incita à regarder plus attentivement. Elle vit alors que les secondes s'étaient arrêtées…

- Je viens de suspendre le temps, dit-il d'un ton assuré

D'accord… Parker était obstinée et plutôt cartésienne… mais elle était prête à croire que ce que racontait ce type. Ces derniers temps, elle avait du croire en bien des choses bizarres… et elle devait les attirer inconsciemment en déduit-elle.

- D'accord, dit-elle en murmurant toujours, alors que faites vous là ?  
- Je viens vous aider…  
- M'aider ?  
- Le Conseil des Maîtres du Temps a pour habitude de rester strictement observateur du Temps et de ce qui s'y passe. Seulement à certaines occasions, il peut choisir d'intervenir dans la vie de quelqu'un notamment quand l'intéressé gaspille sa vie et son Temps en s'obstinant à foncer dans le mur. Les Maîtres du Temps se réunissent donc en Conseil exceptionnel et discutent de la personne concernée afin de savoir s'il est utile d'intervenir dans le cours du Temps et surtout dans la vie de cette personne. Il s'avère que parfois le Conseil juge à l'unanimité que cette personne vaut la peine de modifier le Temps. Je suis donc là, délégué du Conseil pour vous aider.  
- C'est… très intéressant mais… je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'aide…  
- C'est ce que vous vous obstinez à croire depuis toujours. Je ne suis là que pour vous ouvrir les yeux. En aucun je ne vous forcerai à faire un choix contre votre volonté. Juste vous ouvrir les yeux.  
- D'accord, dit-elle sceptique, ouvrez moi les yeux…


	2. Partie 2

PARTIE 2

Le Maître du temps reprit son rituel des deux mains cette fois, paumes toujours vers Parker.

Un nuage de fumée teintée de pourpre envahit le bureau. Un brouillard à couper au couteau ; Parker ne voyait rien. Elle tenta désespérément de déplacer la fumée. Soudain, celle-ci se dissipa.

Elle était dans un sous-sol du Centre. En contre bas, un homme était attaché à une chaise et des électrodes étaient appliquées sur tout son corps. Il recevait des décharges électriques. Il ne criait pas, grimaçant parfois de douleur, il s'abstenait de crier. Cet homme était sale, les habits déchirés. Ses cheveux mi-longs effilés étaient grisonnants. Cet homme, c'était Jarod. Il était méconnaissable mais elle, l'avait reconnu.  
Derrière les appareils de torture se tenait un homme en blouse blanche, masque sur le visage et à sa gauche, un homme habillé de noir. Lyle.  
Son regard se reporta sur Jarod. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle cria son nom en maudissant Lyle.

À ce moment là, l'homme au chapeau de feutre apparut derrière Parker.

- Ils ne vous entendent pas et ne vous voient pas.  
- Que fait Jarod ici, au Centre ? Qui l'a capturé ?

L'homme prit un temps et vint au côté de Parker. Il s'accouda à la rambarde.

- Nous sommes quinze ans plus tard. Quinze après tout à l'heure. Dans l'avenir. Et cet avenir s'est construit sur les choix que vous avez faits.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Parker.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! j'aurais fait quelque chose… ! j'aurais empêché Lyle de faire ces horreurs !

Un brouillard les enveloppa et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Parker. Une femme était assise au bureau.

- Maman !

La femme était quasiment le portrait même de Catherine. Ses traits étaient plus durs et ses yeux plus froids. Elle fumait.

- Ce n'est pas votre mère. C'est vous. Dans quinze ans.

Parker s'approcha doucement de cette femme. Comme prévu, elle ne la vit pas. Elle était penchée sur un dossier qu'elle lisait attentivement, et fumait de longues cigarettes. Le bureau empestait l'odeur du tabac. Les murs semblaient plus gris. Tout semblait plus gris qu'auparavant.

Parker l'observait, une main sur la bouche. Elle se retenait de pleurer.  
Elle se retourna vers le Maître du Temps qui attendait près de la porte.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Celui-ci se rapprocha de l'autre Parker.

- C'est vous qui avait capturé et livré Jarod au Centre. Il y a 8 ans. Au bord du gouffre, vous avez choisi de le… sacrifier en échange de votre liberté. Vous pensiez qu'ils vous laisseraient partir… mais vous vous trompiez. Au contraire ils vous ont gardé et mis sur un autre dossier…  
- C'est impossible, c'est… impossible… répéta-t-elle en pleurant. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait.  
- C'était votre choix…  
- Non… ! dit-elle en sortant du bureau en pleurant.

Elle n'aurait pas vendu Jarod contre sa liberté, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Et puis elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de continuer de travailler pour le Centre. C'était impossible… ! Elle voulait rentrer, retrouver le Temps présent. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été juste envers Jarod, mais pas à ce point là…

- Je veux rentrer, dit-elle au Maître du Temps qui venait de la rejoindre dans le couloir.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un passa dans le couloir, frôlant presque Parker et continuant sans la voir. Un homme dégarni, aux traits que le temps et la vie avaient tirés.

- Broots…?! Il… il travaille toujours au Centre…  
- Beaucoup de choses ont changé vous savez… que vous ne trouverez pas très justes, mais qui sont la conséquences de vos choix…  
- Arrêtez de parler en énigmes ! Dites moi ce qui a changé ici…  
- Vous êtes sûre de connaître cette réalité ?  
- … oui…

Le Maître du temps soupira. Il prit Parker par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au bout du couloir. Là, il fit apparaître un nuage de fumée pourpre beaucoup plus petit que le premier. Il arrivait à peine à ses mollets.  
Pendant qu'il lui expliquait, elle pouvait voir les images de ce qui s'était passé.

- Lyle a fait exécuter Raines, il y a 6 ans. Sans se cacher ce crime, il a alors pris la tête du Centre. Sydney qui s'occupait jusqu'alors des nouvelles simulations de Jarod a été remplacé par d'autres spécialistes, toute une équipe… celui que vous avez pu voir dans le sous-sol en faisait partie. Sydney n'a pas accepté cela et a tenté de délivrer Jarod à plusieurs reprises. Toujours en vain. Il y a 3 ans, Sydney a mis fin à ses jours…

Parker pleurait. Elle pouvait voir les tentatives d'évasion, l'enterrement de Sydney en comité très restreint, encadré par les gorilles du Centre.

- Continuez, souffla-t-elle.  
- Après ce terrible événement, votre informaticien, Broots, a voulu quitter le Centre et emmener Debbie vers l'Ouest du pays. Mais il a été intercepté par les nettoyeurs. Ils lui ont enlevé sa fille. Il est maintenant tenu de travailler pour Lyle. Toutes les semaines, il reçoit du Centre une cassette de sa fille qui lui montre qu'elle est vivante et en bonne santé. Il ne sait pas comment s'en sortir.

Parker put voir Broots, les yeux gonflés à longueur de journée, ne vivant que dans l'espoir de trouver à la fin de la semaine une cassette de sa petite fille.  
Une question brûlait les lèvres de Parker. En réalité une infinité de questions lui traversait l'esprit. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment ? Et à nouveau pourquoi ?

- Et Jarod ?  
- Jarod. Je ne peux pas vous dire s'il souffre. Depuis la mort de Sydney, il est dans un état de mutisme total. Lyle et son équipe de chercheurs multiplient les expériences, ils ont complètement détruits son esprit. Qui sait si Jarod ressent et comprend encore ce qu'il lui arrive… La seule personne qu'il aimait ne lui a plus donné de nouvelles depuis 8 ans…

Parker se retourna. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes.

- Que voulez-vous dire… ?  
- Après que vous l'ayez capturé, vous n'avez pas trouvé la force de l'affronter, remettant toujours au lendemain la visite que vous promettiez de lui faire. Quand Lyle a pris la tête de Centre, il vous a interdit l'accès à certains sous-sols, notamment ceux où vous pourriez croiser Jarod. Vous n'avez pas protesté ni essayé de contourner l'interdiction.  
- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tué Lyle de mes mains ou quitter le Centre après tout ça ?  
- Cela, le Conseil des Maîtres a mis du temps pour le comprendre… Ils nous manquaient une donnée essentielle…  
- Laquelle… ?  
- L'amour. Malgré tout vous l'aimez toujours. Jarod. Malgré tout le mal que vous lui avez fait subir. Et Lyle vous tient grâce à un chantage… Il surveille de près la famille de Jarod. Il a des nettoyeurs prêts à intervenir sur chacun des membres de la famille de Jarod. Et si vous décidiez de le quitter, il exécuterait Emily ou encore Margaret…  
- Mais… mais pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas tué s'il a réussi à les localiser ?  
- Moyen de pression… il a d'ailleurs fait assassiner le major Charles et vous a envoyé le DSA de son exécution un jour où vous menaciez d'en finir avec la vie… moyen de pression… vous êtes prête à sacrifier votre vie en la passant ici pour sauver la famille de Jarod… le peu que vous pouvez encore sauver…

Parker en avait trop vu. Elle ne retenait plus ses larmes qui coulaient à flot le long de ses joues. Un choix, un seul et la vie de toutes ces personnes en avaient été bouleversée. Tout était de sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, à ce que déclencheraient ses choix. Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle avait peur. Comment aurait-elle pu empêcher tout ça ? Comment aurait-elle pu seulement l'imaginer ?

Le Maître du Temps la prit par l'épaule, et la détourna des images qui continuaient de défiler.

- Je crois que vous comprenez…

Le nuage de fumée pourpre les enveloppa à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Parker pouvait voir l'homme au chapeau.

- N'en tirez pas que les mauvais points… le but n'est pas de vous culpabiliser mais de vous ouvrir les yeux…

Parker sourit doucement en essuyant ses larmes. Ce qu'elle avait vu dépassé ses cauchemars. Comment ne pas voir les points négatifs ? Comment ne pas culpabiliser ? Puis elle y repensa, elle n'était pas devenue foncièrement mauvaise en réalité, et le Maître du Temps l'avait compris.

L'homme au chapeau s'approcha et dessina un arc de cercle. L'instant qui suivit, Parker ne pleurait plus, elle avait retrouvé ses esprits et se sentait revigorée par cet étrange phénomène.

- Vous devez garder la forme pour voir le reste, dit-il en lui souriant et en posa sa main sur son épaule. Je me suis permis de fouiller dans votre passé pour trouver certains choix que vous avez faits et qui ont été déterminants pour vos vies parallèles.


	3. Partie 3

PARTIE 3

La fumée se dissipa…

Parker se retrouva à l'extérieur. Elle observa les alentours, elle se trouvait dans le jardin d'une jolie villa qui s'élevait un peu plus loin. Celui-ci n'était pas limité par des barrières et s'étendait aux champs qui le bordaient. Un arbre avait apparemment été choisi par des enfants, il abritait une cabane en bois et à l'une de ses branches une balançoire avait été accrochée.

Tandis que Parker observait, curieuse, ce nouvel univers, deux enfants sortirent en courant de la villa. Un garçonnet de sept ou huit ans courait après sa sœur du même âge. Leur rire s'envolait et se faisait certainement entendre jusque loin dans la plaine.

Le bonheur et l'insouciance résumaient ce qu'elle voyait là. Le garçon arborait de belles boucles fauves et des tâches de rousseur. Il avait l'air très dégourdi pour son âge. Sa sœur avait de grands yeux noirs dans lesquels des étoiles semblaient briller. Ses longs cheveux noirs dansaient chaque fois que la gamine riait. L'innocence de ces enfants était bien loin de l'univers du Centre et Parker se demanda si le Maître du Temps ne s'était pas trompé dans son zapping spatio-temporel. Alors que celle-ci commençait à se diriger vers la villa, il apparut derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna alors.

- Vous êtes sur que cette vie-là est l'une de mes vies parallèles… ?  
- Ce n'est pas l'une de vos vies, mais je pense que ce sera instructif…

Que voulait-il dire ? Elle appréhendait d'en savoir plus après avoir vu ce que déclenchaient ces choix.  
Aux sourcils relevés de Parker, le Maître s'expliqua.

- Cette vie résulte d'un choix que vous avez fait environ quatre ans après l'évasion de Jarod du Centre. Un soir, après une journée où Jarod vous avez envoyé dans le Kansas puis dans le Maine suivre les traces du Magicien d'Oz, vous avez longuement réfléchi sur une phrase qu'il vous avait transmise. Rien ne vaut la chaleur d'un foyer. Les Maîtres du Temps étaient persuadés que vous alliez enfin laisser Jarod tranquille. Mais ce soir-là, comme beaucoup d'autres, vous avez terminé la soirée un verre de scotch à la main. Et le lendemain, vous repartiez à la chasse.  
- Je me souviens de cette stupide journée avec ce Magicien d'Oz, où Jarod nous avait brinqueballés en long, en large et à travers le pays…  
- Stupide… ? Dans cette vie-là, dit-il en balayant la plaine du bras, vous avez fait un autre choix. Vous avez choisi d'arrêter de poursuivre Jarod, et de lui laisser l'occasion de trouver un chez-lui.  
- C'est impossible. Si j'arrêtais de poursuivre Jarod, un autre membre du centre, Lyle, Raines, n'importe qui se serait mis à sa poursuite. Et par-dessus le marché ils m'auraient sûrement abattue plutôt que de me laisser m'installer et fonder une famille avec lui…

Le Maître du Temps sourit tristement. Tandis qu'un voile de fumée les enveloppa à nouveau, il ajouta :

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était avec vous que Jarod s'était installé…

Le voile se dissipa et ils se retrouvèrent dans une cuisine, à l'intérieur de la jolie villa sans doute en conclut Parker.

Puis elle vit Jarod entrer dans la pièce. Il avait un tablier noué à la taille et préparait visiblement la cuisine. Il parlait à quelqu'un dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Mon Amour, je suis sûre que ce serait une bonne idée de partir en France tous les deux, rien que toi et moi…  
- Et les enfants ? Jarod… je ne vais pas les confier à ma grand-mère encore une fois…!  
- Mais ils l'adorent… ! ils aiment passer du temps avec elle, et elle aussi les adore… ! »

Une jeune femme, rousse aux cheveux mi-longs et bouclés entra à son tour.

- Chéri, lui dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, mais je pense que notre voyage pour la France peut attendre… je garde un excellent souvenir de Venise, tu te souviens…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, puis dénoua lentement son tablier.

- Oui… je m'en souviens… le cadre était idyllique, les promenades en gondole très romantiques, le carnaval exquis… n'est-ce pas… ?  
- Hmm… je me souviens que la chambre d'hôtel était particulièrement intéressante, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle l'emmena alors dans le couloir tout en commençant à lui retirer son T-Shirt. Des rires succincts et des murmures venaient à l'oreille de Parker.

Celle-ci était rouge. Voir Jarod l'avait empli de bonheur, mais quand elle avait vu entrer cette femme qui lui était inconnue, une boule s'était formée au bas de son ventre. Elle s'était retenue d'intervenir et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servit ? Elle ne pouvait pas changé le cours de l'histoire dans cette vie-là…  
Elle se retourna vers le Maître.

Celui-ci vit qu'elle était furieuse, rouge de colère et qu'elle faisait tout pour se maîtriser. Sur ce, il n'attendit même pas qu'elle lui demande des explications, il prit les devants.

- Le Magicien d'Oz, cette phrase… Ce soir-là vous avait décidé d'aider Jarod à couper ses liens avec le Centre. Vous avez mis plusieurs jours à élaborer votre plan dans les moindres détails. Au bout de quelques semaines vous en avez parlé à Jarod et il était d'accord.  
- Abrégez…! Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé…  
- Vous avez simulé sa mort. Vous avez mis en scène un accident de voiture, vous deviez avertir le Centre que vous aviez enfin capturé Jarod et créer l'explosion d'une voiture suite à un accident. Les talents de pyrotechnicien de Jarod vous ont aidé et vous avez ainsi brouillé les pistes. Le Centre a été fâcheusement contrarié par la mort de leur caméléon mais il s'est vite intéressé à un autre problème.  
- Mais… et moi… que suis-je devenue ?  
- Après la fausse mort de Jarod, vous avez du continuer à travailler pour le Centre pour ne pas devenir suspecte. Vous aviez rajouté une partie à votre plan, connue de vous seule. Même Jarod n'était pas au courant. Votre propre fausse mort. Après réflexion c'était la seule issue pour vous de quitter le Centre. Vous avez donc maquillé votre propre mort en jetant votre voiture dans l'océan. Au Centre, après quelques recherches infructueuses pour retrouver votre corps, ils ont vite classé cette affaire.  
- Ensuite… continuez…  
- Votre plan avait tellement bien marché que tout le monde vous a cru morte, la mort de Jarod vous ayant extrêmement marqué. Après de longs mois de silence, vous avez essayé de retrouver Jarod. Après des semaines de recherches, guidée par un sixième qui s'était doucement développé, vous l'avez retrouvé. Au total, un an s'était passé depuis la maquillage de sa mort, et vous l'avez revu ici, vivant avec Zoey, qu'il aime – ou du moins qu'il pense aimer. Jarod avait été profondément choqué d'apprendre votre mort et a mis des mois à s'en remettre. Il s'est tout de même raccroché à la vie grâce à cette femme. Zoey. Fait qui échappe complètement aux Maîtres du Temps, vous n'avez pas essayé de renouer le contact. Vous vous êtes exilée en France où vous vivez seule, et Jarod et Zoey ont eu deux beaux enfants.

Un nuage de fumée les enveloppa puis se dissipa beaucoup plus rapidement. On vit Parker dans un bar français un verre de scotch à la main, qu'elle tournait, les yeux dans le vide.

- Pourtant mon choix partait d'un bon sentiment, non ? demanda-t-elle au Maître du Temps.  
- « Oui… mais le résultat ne vous convient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Parker fit une drôle de moue et s'observa dans ce bar.

- A votre avis qu'est-ce qui aurait pu modifier cela… ? C'est à vous de trouver ce qui vous a échappé…

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle savait ce qui aurait pu modifier tout ça. Elle le savait au fond d'elle dès le début. Mais cet élément était ancré si profond en elle qu'elle n'arrivait – ou ne voulait – pas le déterrer.  
Les sentiments pour Jarod qu'elle cachait désespérément à la vue de tous n'avaient évidemment pas échappé aux Maîtres du Temps, et ceux-ci s'étaient permis de s'introduire dans sa vie, d'en chambouler le cours pour lui mettre devant le nez ce qu'elle refusait obstinément depuis des années. De quel droit ? Qui étaient-ils pour décider ainsi qu'une vie devait être changée ? Qu'une vie était gaspillée ?! Elle n'avait pas besoin que des Hommes venus d'elle-ne-sait-où se mêlent de sa vie privée ! Après tout si elle foutait sa vie en l'air c'était son problème.

- Je ne vous forcerai pas à prendre de décision, murmura le Maître du Temps comme s'il percevait ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment-là. Je ne suis là que pour vos ouvrir les yeux.

Parker se posta devant lui, les poings sur la taille. Elle le dépassait d'une tête.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose…  
- Non. Non… attendez, la coupa-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes une forte tête et que vous avouez rarement vos faiblesses mais réfléchissez bien. Il est exceptionnel que nous intervenions ainsi dans le cours du Temps, ne nous faites pas regretter notre choix.

Parker pestait. Elle recula et fit les cent pas. Tout semblait si facile vu de cet angle.

- Nous savons que vous en êtes capables… Souvenez-vous…

Le voile les enveloppa et les emmena dans une petite pièce. Un feu dansait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. Parker put voir par la fenêtre qu'à l'extérieur il neigeait. Et quand elle se retourna elle vit qu'elle tenait en joue Jarod devant le sapin décoré.  
Elle se souvint d'avoir passé les fêtes de Noël en compagnie de Jarod et de Sabina. Jarod était devenu amnésique et les sentiments de Parker avaient refaits surface alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé avec Jarod, puis la promesse faite à Sabina et la manière dont elle avait laissé s'enfuir le Caméléon.

- Je vous ai ramené juste avant que vous laissiez Jarod partir. Observez comment, dans cette vie, vous avez fait le bon choix…

Parker se déplaça pour mieux observer la scène.


	4. Partie 4

PARTIE 4

- Vas-y… tires ! la défia Jarod.

Parker sans se laissait démonter continua à le tenir en joue.

- Tu n'en as donc pas assez Parker ? Il faut que tu viennes me traquer même quand… quand… J'espérais sincèrement qu'il y avait une once de vérité dans… tout ce que tu as dit, dans tout… ce que tu as fait…

- Va-t-en Jarod ! lui dit alors Parker, en baissant son arme.

Jarod ne sembla pas comprendre le geste.

- C'est une promesse que je dois à Sabina… je devais te protéger… faute de mieux je t'accorde une chance… disons que c'est mon cadeau de Noël…

Il s'approcha alors doucement de Parker et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Joyeux Noël Parker, lui murmura-t-il enfin les yeux fermés.

Il quitta la pièce et Parker resta là, les bras ballants. Puis dans un moment de lucidité sans doute, elle sortit en courant.

Notre réelle Parker se mit à courir à sa suite pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Là, sous les flocons, Parker interpella Jarod. Celui-ci s'était retourné.

- Jarod… tu… tu ne veux pas m'emmener avec toi ? »

Jarod revint sur ses pas, prudent, puis sûr d'avoir bien entendu, prit Parker par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Après un long baiser, Parker se décolla de lui et se mit à rire. Elle lui prit les mains et tous deux se mirent à tournoyer, riant comme deux enfants sous les flocons.

Tandis que notre Parker refoulait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, le Maître du Temps apparut en même temps que le nuage pourpre qui commençait à se former.

Elle ressassait ce qu'elle avait vu au cours de ces voyages, et la fumée pourpre commença à les envelopper. Mais cette fois-ci, elle tourbillonna doucement autour d'eux. Sans s'arrêter, elle se teinta de cyan. Quand Parker releva la tête, elle crut apercevoir autour d'elle des visages l'observer. Des femmes, des hommes. Tous étaient vêtus de noir, certains portaient des chapeaux. Un homme secouait lentement la tête négativement, une femme avait joint ses mains et semblait l'encourager.

- Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que vous allez à nouveau passer à côté du bonheur. Mais certains, et j'en fais partie, jugent que vous êtes capables d'y arriver. Ne les décevez pas. Ne me décevez, Mademoiselle Parker, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La fumée tournait toujours, les visages des membres du Conseil s'estompèrent et Parker put voir à la place les visages de ses proches.

- Je crois que j'ai compris… oui je sais ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps…

Le Maître du Temps sourit. Son travail touchait à sa fin et il trouvait qu'il avait mené à bien sa tâche.

- Il va être l'heure de se quitter… souhaitez vous revenir sur l'un de vos choix décisifs avant de revenir dans le Présent ?

Il y avait bien un choix qui avait été particulièrement difficile dans la vie, que Parker aurait aimé revivre. Elle voulait surtout savoir à quoi ressemblait la vie parallèle qu'elle aurait pu mener. Ce choix l'avait fait souffrir pendant des nuits, elle n'avait pas été la seule à souffrir, elle le savait. Jarod aussi lui en avait voulu.

- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai eu à faire un choix… difficile. Jarod m'a demandé d'arrêter tout ça… et… je n'ai pas accepté. Je l'ai profondément blessé, je le sais… j'aimerais… enfin, si c'est possible voir l'autre vie que j'aurais – que nous aurions - pu mener…

Le Maître du temps parut satisfait de la demande de Parker. Au même moment un murmure de plusieurs voix se faisant de plus en plus grand se fit entendre. Parker, d'abord inquiète, regarda autour d'elle. Ces voix semblaient venir de toutes les directions. Puis elle crut percevoir à nouveau les visages flous des membres du Conseil, ceux-ci semblaient en grande discussion.  
Le Maître du Temps, lui, était à l'écoute de ces voix que Parker n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il semblait recevoir des ordres, des conseils venant de différents côtés. Il acquiesçait, se tournait, il semblait discuter sans avoir à parler.  
Parker assistait silencieuse à cet étrange débat.  
Puis soudain, toutes les voix se turent.

- Si ce n'est pas possible je ne veux pas insister, nous pouvons retourner dans le présent, ce n'est… commença à se défendre Parker.  
- Votre choix a suscité une vive discussion chez les membres du Conseil… au bout de cette… controverse, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Nous allons retourner à cet instant de votre vie, ce choix que vous regrettez.

L'homme au chapeau de feutre dessina pour la dernière fois un arc de cercle. La fumée cyan redevint pourpre, puis vira doucement au blanc.

- Vous allez donc revivre ce souvenir, ce choix. Mais ce sera à vous d'écrire la suite de l'histoire, à vous de construire votre vie. Le Conseil a décidé de vous accorder cette seconde chance. Il a confiance en vous. Suivez votre cœur.

La fumée blanche brilla de mille étincelles puis se dissipa. Mademoiselle Parker était dans son bureau au téléphone.

- Et qu'en est-il de nous ?  
- La souris et le chat. Il y a longtemps que ce choix a été fait pour nous.  
- La malédiction des Parker… ce serait ça…

Parker avait été renvoyée à ce moment-là, moment clef de sa vie, de son histoire - de leur histoire - corrigea-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait répondu il y a déjà quelques mois, de ce que tout cela avait provoqué. Elle pria pour que son nouveau choix engendre de meilleures choses.

- Jarod… il y a parfois des choix que l'on peut forcer, depuis toujours on… on a toujours décidé ces choix à ma place… je crois… je sais qu'aujourd'hui il est peut-être temps… non il est temps que je prenne une décision qui vienne de… de mon cœur…  
- Est-ce que j'entends bien Mademoiselle Parker revenir sur son choix… ?  
- Ça se pourrait… non en fait oui… c'est ce que je fais… je… j'ai beaucoup appris sur moi récemment et sur… …

Elle sourit. Comment lui expliquait ? Elle porta sa main à son cœur et ferma les yeux.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit aujourd'hui que ce qu'il y a de merveilleux avec la vie c'est qu'on peut toujours changer d'histoire… j'ai envie de changer la mienne et de… de la reconstruire… je ne veux pas spectatrice de ma vie, je veux écrire mon histoire… notre histoire… »

A l'autre bout du fil, Jarod s'était allongé sur son lit, une main sur le cœur, il souriait.

- Oui Parker. Je suis prêt à écrire, ensemble, notre histoire et d'en choisir le plus beau chemin…

Les larmes coulaient doucement des deux côtés.

- Je t'aime Jarod, murmura Parker en raccrocha doucement.

Elle porta le téléphone contre son cœur. « Je t'ai toujours aimé ».

_Ce qu'il y a de merveilleux avec la vie c'est qu'on peut toujours changer d'histoire et qu'alors la fin nous appartient…_

**FIN**


End file.
